<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee by Bhishak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366059">Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak'>Bhishak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kisses, M/M, new way to drink coffee, poor Hamilton struggles with sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton can't sleep so he wants some coffee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feeling frustrated, Alex started a pot of coffee.  As it began to heat the water, he leaned against the kitchen counter with a heavy sigh. Rubbing his eyes, he tried his best to will away the exhaustion that was slowly sinking into his soul. Grumbling under his breath, Alex turned to the cupboards to find a mug. After a quick search, all he was able to find was a single bowl tucked away on the top shelf. Rolling his eyes in irritation, he grabbed it anyway; a bowl was better than nothing. </p>
<p>The machine simmered as steamy hot coffee filled the pot with a dark rich blend of overpriced coffee. The sweet yet bitter smell made a smile tug at the corner of Alex’s lips. Once the coffee was made, he poured it into the bowl, after grabbing a spoon, he sat at the kitchen table with a small huff.</p>
<p>Dipping the silver spoon into the hot liquid, he was just about to take his first taste of coffee when Thomas groggily walked into the room. Without batting an eye, Thomas walked over to one of the cabinets and grabbed a bag of chips.  As he turned around to leave, he finally did a double-take at the scene in front of him. Clearing his throat, he asked,” Is that coffee?” </p>
<p>Nodding Alex took a sip from his spoon.</p>
<p>Confused, Thomas asked,” Why are you eating it like soup?”</p>
<p>Pointing to the cabinets, Alex retorted,” You didn’t do the dishes! All I could find was a bowl; I didn’t have a choice!”</p>
<p>Looking over at the full sink, Thomas pointed to one of the many mugs.” You could have easily cleaned one. You had a choice, yet you chose to have coffee soup instead.”</p>
<p>Scoffing, Alex pulled his bowl closer as he bit out,” I happen to like coffee soup. I think its the best way to start my morning.”</p>
<p>Humming in amusement, Thomas smiled faintly. Concern slipped into his voice as he commented,” Have you gone to bed yet?” </p>
<p>Shrugging, Alex hesitated to answer. In all honesty, sleep was something he started to struggle with lately. Whenever he was able to fall asleep, nightmares plagued him more often than not. Walking over, Thomas dropped the bag of chips onto the table before cupping Alex’s face in his hands.</p>
<p>Confused, Alex asked,“ What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Looking over Alex’s face, Thomas responded,” Hold on a moment, there’s something on your face.”</p>
<p>Before Alex could open his mouth, Thomas leaned down and planted a soft kiss against his lips, silencing him instantly. It was gentle, slow, and very unlike how Thomas usually went about kissing him. It lasted for roughly a minute before Thomas pulled away just slightly, chuckling from deep in his chest. “ Looks like it was me.” </p>
<p>Alex could feel Thomas purr against his lips as he stole another chaste kiss. This time as he pulled away, Thomas muttered,” You need sleep, come join me in bed. I’ll pop your favorite movie into the DVD player to help you sleep.”</p>
<p>In a daze, he watched Thomas smugly walk off and out of the kitchen, chip bag in hand. By the time Alex came back to his senses, his drink had long since been forgotten. Hopping out of his seat, Alex slid his way into Thomas’s bed, curling up to the other he felt a weighted blanket gently pulled over his small frame. The last thing Alex heard before falling into a dreamless sleep was Thomas chuckling at the Tv.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>